When items are stored on shelves there is often wasted space as some items can not stand vertically and can not be stacked horizontally on top of one another. For example, in a medicine cabinet such items as toothbrushes, Q-tips, brushes, medication tubes, and make-up often can not be stored vertically on their own and can not be stacked horizontally upon one another. Storage units, such as cups and boxes, are often used to store these type of items vertically. When the items are stored vertically in the storage units it is often hard to see the actual contents of the storage unit or to get access to the contents of the storage units without removing the storage unit. Accordingly the storage units are often not secured so that they may be removed to get access to the contents stored therein. As the storage units are not secured they may tip over spilling the contents. Moreover, if multiple storage units are utilized to store multiple items, the various storage units may interfere with one another.
Accordingly there is a need for an organizer that provides a plurality of storage compartments that can be secured to a location and can provide visibility and access to the contents stored therein.